Feminine
by Alchery
Summary: Sasuke has some thoughts about Naruto. And Sasuke has a very vital question to ask the blond. SasuNaru. Yaoi. Shonen Ai. GuyxGuy! Lemon may be in the second chapter if I get enough reviews!


**Feminine**

There was only one word that could describe Naruto: Feminine. Oh yes, feminine. Sasuke always thought Naruto looked feminine. Everything about him just screamed femininity. His voice, his adorable face, lushes lips, beautiful sky blue eyes, his blond hair, his smooth, sun kissed skin, the shape of his body, his ass.

My GOD his ass! When ever Sasuke walked behind Naruto the only way he knew which way to walk when his eyes were "closed" was when he was staring at his ass. Always wishing he could somehow sly his way close behind the blond and grope his ass. He had to admit, Sakura was pretty, but she had nothing on Naruto.

But not only did he think Naruto's ass was cute, but he knew it was virgin. And Sasuke wanted to be the first to take that away. Sure, Garaa had a thing for him too, but it's not like Sasuke will ever let his Naruto get to close to him. He knew what went through his mind: Everything that Sasuke thought of when he saw how absolutely sexable Naruto looked. Why do you think he always glared at him? Neither of them like the competition on who would take Naruto first. Sasuke lives in Konoha, Garaa does not. He had more of a chance then that no brow red head that's practically made out of sand. He would have a better chance getting laid by Rock Lee then by his Naruto. Sasuke was going to take Naruto's dignity. Hinata was also no competitor, the girl barely talked to him. And he could only imagine just how much more feminine Naruto would look sprawled out on his bed: naked, attempting to cover himself up with his thin white sheets, blushing madly, looking so innocent, eyes pleading… Made him almost drool after his thought of how he could just pound his blond into the mattress.

But dreams are dreams. And who says that they can't be reached? And so, our dear raven is striving to get his hands into Naruto's pants and the blond in his bed. (Haha, get it?)

"Naruto. I have something very important to ask you." Sasuke said to said blond firmly, his cool face never faulting. This earned a confused gaze, then becoming a curious and anticipating look.

"What is it?!" Sasuke was then suddenly in front of Naruto, holding both of his hands in his own. As Sasuke's onyx eyes gazed into Naruto's blue ones, an oh-so slight blush began to creep onto the blonds face. "S-Sasuke…!"

"Naruto…"

"Uh, y-yeah…?" Naruto stuttered as the raven's face got closer to his own as they talked.

"Naruto, will you…?"

"Uh huh?" Oh how Naruto's heart pounded! Was he going to ask him to kiss him? Buy him ramen just because? That he likes him? That he-?

"Will you sleep with me?"

"…Wha-What?"

Not what Naruto expected.

"Will. You sleep. With me?" He said slowly.

What was Naruto to say? He never thought about sleeping with him, of all the things he thought about, sleeping with him was far from his mind. At least, he thought it was. I mean, Naruto and Sasuke weren't even together yet!

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No."

"I know your making fun of me, you always do…!"

"No, I'm not, Naruto."

"Yes you are, I know you are!"

"Do you know me to go up to a person -- let alone a GUY -- and ask them to sleep with me?"

Naruto paused and thought about it for a while. He really didn't know of anyone he would do that to. He never even asked anyone to do something other… Then… Him…

"See, you can't think of anyone. Naruto, I really do mean it, please sleep with me, I swear I wont hurt you. This is no one night stand, Dobe."

"Sasuke-Mmf!" Naruto was cut off by a pair of soft lips and a tongue jammed in his mouth. But no matter how almost foreign the sensation was to him, he began to melt under the forced kiss, and began to kiss back as his face flushed out more then it already was.

However, a lick across the lips caused him to gasp, pausing the kiss a bit, but as he opened his mouth, the tongue once again was rushed into his mouth. Sasuke quickly dominated Naruto, causing a moan as he explored and memorized the cavern that was the blonds' mouth. And the moan turned the raven on. He was even turned on so much, that Sasuke had to break the kiss -- of which was displeasing to both of the young ninjas.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and began to drag him to his house. He was already starting to get hard, and when your getting a boner in white shorts, during the day, and in public, you want to either head home or head to the closest, darkest, most abandoned ally you can find. Sasuke wanted to do it AT HOME, though. He would never stoop him and Naruto down so low that they're first time would take place in an ally way. Yes, some of his jacking off did, indeed, accrue in an ally way and in public bathrooms with the entrance to the men's room locked. He did not want to be disturbed in his moment of pleasure when it came to whacking off and practically screaming Naruto's name as he came on-

….

*clears throat*

…..

Anyways… The rushed walk that the two boys were in began to turn into a jog, which turned into running, which then turned into jumping on the roofs. They jumped on the roof and looked at each other, what felt like a couple blocks at first, soon felt like miles. They needed to get back, and quick. Sasuke then went behind Naruto and swept him up into his arms, jump running to the Uchiha Manor.

Finally, what seemed like forever, they got to the house and began to struggle with the door knob. Sasuke, being the impatient man he is, decided to then kick down his own door. Pulling on Naruto's arm and rushing him into the bedroom and locking the door after the sound of a hard slam.

* * *

HAHA!!!!! I'm such a bitch! Hm… Do you want me to finish it? Give me 8 reviews and I'll write the smuttiest ending to Feminine that I've ever written and you've ever read from me! I don't own Naruto in anyway. Just the plot.


End file.
